Call Me Maybe
by fallspring99
Summary: Beck and Cat meet one day at the park and Cat is instantly excited.


Call Me Maybe

**Summary: Cat meets Beck for the first time when they're 20. She can't stop thinking about him after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if i did Beck and Cat would have been together a LONG time ago and Cat and Beck would sing more. I also don't own Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

* * *

_**I threw a wish in the well don't ask me i'll never tell**_

_** I looked at you as it fell, and now your in my way**_

Cat Valentine stood at the top off the big well in the park by her house. She watched the penny she threw down tumble to the bottom and hit the water.

_I wish for someone to love me. _ She sighed and closed her eyes for a second then opened them and turned around. She almost smashed into an amazingly handsome guy.

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss**_

_** I wasn't looking for this, But know you're in my way**_

"Sorry!" She smiled stepping back and smoothing out her skirt.

"It's cool." He smiled back running his hand threw his thick black hair and shoving his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. Then nervously pushed up the sleeves of his flannel shirt that he wore over a wife beater tank top. They kept eye contact and she giggled.

_**Your stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showin'**_

_** Hot night wind was blowin', Where you think your going baby**_

"So..." She started a couple minutes later. They had been talking and she was awestruck by how amazing he was.

"So..." he replied laughing scared to make the first move.

"Why don't i give you my umber and you can call me?" She took his phone from his hand and put her number into it.

"I'll do that." He smiled and turned around walking away.

_**Hey, i just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?**_

_** It's hard to look right, At you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?**_

Cat sat back on the bench and smiled turing the volume on her phone up all the way. She they started the walk back to her dorm. She couldn't stop smiling all the way home, skipping down the street.

_**And all the other boys, try to chase me**_

**But here's my number, so call me maybe?**

_One Week Later..._

Cat sat on her bed worried and staring down at her phone. She looked up at her roommate Tori who was reading a magazine.

"He hasn't called." She simply said.

"He's probably just busy, i mean you said he looked like he was also in collage so he probably has homework." Tori tried to calm Cat down

"Yeah, you're right." She assured herself them looked down at her vibrating phone." Oh my god! It's him what do I do?" She freaked out and turned to Tori.

"Answer it!"

** You took your time with the call, i took no time with the fall**

** You gave me nothing at all, but still your in my way**

"Anyway, sorry it took so long to call." Beck said to Cat a couple minutes later through his pear phone

"It's totally okay." Cat replied excitedly.

"So, you wanna see a movie?" He asked

"YES! I mean yeah i don't know i'll check my calender." She paused for a split second. "Oh look I'm free."

"I haven't suggested a date yet." She blushed

**I beg and borrow and steal, have foresight and it's real**

** I didn't know i would feel it, but it's in my way**

"Tori can i borrow your white dress?" Cat asked the afternoon of her lunch date with Beck. She was frantically looking for something to wear and could not find something she thought looked good on her.

"No, I'm wearing it tonight." Tori said from the bathroom.

"Please! I'll wash if for you and it'll be clean by when you have to wear it!" Cat begged

"Sorry." Cat crossed her arms and took the dress anyway. She pulled on the dress along with a pear of strappy brown wedges and a long coat that would cover it and ran out of the apartment. "She totally took the dress." Tori sighed and shook her head.

_**Your stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showin'**_

_** Hot night wind was blowin', Where you think your going baby**_

"You look amazing." Beck smiled when Cat met him in front of the movie theater.

"Thanks, what movie are we seeing?"She asked looking him up and down. He was in the same ripped jean with a navy, v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"What do you wanna see?" He hoped she would sat _The Avengers._

"The Avengers." She smiled _I think I like this girl. _He smiled and they walked up to the window to buy the tickets.

_**Hey, i just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?**_

_** It's hard to look right, At you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?**_

"So what was your favorite part of the movie?" Beck asked Cat as they walked down the street to the nearest ice cream place.

"I loved when they bad guy was talking to the Hulk and was like, i won't be bullied and the Hulk piked him up and bashed him on the ground." Cat giggled "That was funny."

"That was funny." Beck agreed. He couldn't stop staring at her smile

_**And all the other boys, try to chase me**_

**But here's my number, so call me maybe?**

Cat rolled her eyes when they were walking out of the ice cream shop and a couple guys cat called at her

"That is so rude." She shook her head and looked down at her chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."Beck laughed at how corny her was being."I can be like your personal hulk." She smiled

"Who needs the Avengers when you have Beck Oliver."

_**Before you came into my life i missed you so bad, I missed you so bad**_

_** i missed you so, so bad, Before you came into my life i missed you so bad**_

"Hey, Cat." Beck started looking at Cat once they finished their ice cream.

"Yeah?" She asked turning back to him.

"You've got some ice cream on your face." He said. Her hands flew to her face

"Where?" She asked through her fingers.

_**and you should know that**_

"Right here." He leaned down and kissed her. She was stunned at first, but soon smiled into it and kissed back. He pulled away after a couple seconds

"Did you get it all?"

_**So call me, maybe?**_

* * *

**Okay, I'm done! Please don't flame me. I'm fine with helpful comments but this is my first story! Please review!**


End file.
